Unwrapped Gift
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Luffy's brother came to visit to 'remind' his younger brother to give him a birthday present. Luffy gave him...Zoro. AcexZoro
1. Happy Birthday to me!

**Disclaimer; I don't own One Piece. **

**Out of randomism (again) I decided to make a AceZoro paired story. Yes, randomism. **

**(sighing) I hate this season!! First it was scorching hot, then it turns freezing cold. What is wrong with this weather!? At least there is a slight chance we might get snow where I am living.

* * *

**

A loud noise of thunder and huge waves crashed on the ship of the Merry Go. This terrible weather was going on for two days and of course, Nami was very tired and weary. Her throat was rasp from screaming louder than the thunder and waves for just a simple order. Usopp was tired from running back and forth, fixing the ship as fast as possible. Sanji was tired for staying up making breakfast, snack, lunch, snack, dinner, snack, and midnight snack for everyone to replenish their energy. The rest of the crew was just listening to Nami's orders and munching on food at the same time. Luffy was clinging to the mast and was laughing happily. "He he!!! This weather is fun!!!"

Zoro, carrying planks of wood and following Usopp's track, rolled his eyes. "Would this get any worse!?"

It did.

The storm finally cleared up after the third day, and finally, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp can rest. Robin handed them a towel and coffee. "Thank you for all of the hard work. Don't worry, Cook-san, I'll make breakfast today."

"T-thank you Robin-chan." Sanji was too weak to make his eyes turn to hearts, so instead he puffed out heart-shaped smokes. Out of all the people, Luffy was the only one energized. _Amazing_, everyone thought.

Luffy rocked on a stool and glanced at a calendar at the corner of the room. He squinted at it-and he gasped. Everyone looked at him and cocked their head to the side. "What happened Luffy?"

"That calendar... is it on the right month...?"

Chopper walked close to the calendar and answered, "Yup, it's correct Luffy. Why?"

"...oops..."

Everyone was still confused. What was Luffy surprised about? They remained silent, until they heard a splash outside, and a slight noise of footsteps on their deck. Zoro swiftly pulled out his swords and cautiously stepped toward the door. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper hid behind the table and cheered for Zoro. The door opened and the sword landed on-the floor. Zoro gasped and turned his head upwards to see a man leap and land on top of his swords. Zoro glared, "Get off my swords." He saw the shadow of the young man turn his head to look at him, and reached out a hand.

The hand lightly stroked Zoro's hair. Feeling very uncomfortable, Zoro quickly let go of his sword and staggered back to a wall. The man laughed. "Roronoa Zoro, you're very fragile aren't ya!?"

Luffy fell off his stool, he recognized the voice. Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper remembered this voice very well too. Luffy stood up and pointed a finger at the man. "A-Ace!"

Ace laughed, "You're correct Luffy! Long time no see!"

Ace was in the usual nearly topless outfit, black pants, orange belt, and a tattoo of white beard imprinted on his back. He walked over to Luffy and bent down. Ace was a head higher than Luffy, and it seemed that Luffy was terrified . "Hello Luffy."

"H-hi Ace! What brings you here?"

Ace frowned. "You know why I am here." Luffy gulped and stared at the floor. Nami, still confused at why Ace is on the Merry Go on at normal basis, interrupted. "Why are you here really? We don't know either."

Ace straightened his back and smiled. "Ah, the reason? The reason is today is my birthday...and Luffy completely forgot to give me a present."

"I DIDN'T FORGET!!!"

Ace bent down to Luffy again, his eyes nearly closed as he stared at him. "Uh-huh really."

Luffy broke away from the stare. "R-really..."

"Then...where's the _present_?" Ace stretched out a hand and it poked Luffy's cheek, "Eh!?"

Nami finally understood why Ace was here. _Huh...Luffy forgot to get him a birthday present...that's sweet. That's what I call...brotherly-love_. She crossed her arms and nodded._ I like this._

Luffy shoved away the hand, placed his hands on his hips, and finally looked at Ace's eyes. "...A present...right..."

"Yeah, a present. Every year I gave you presents and not even _once_ you have given me. That's 10 years of empty birthday presents-not counting your 7 years because you were too young. Give me a present that will equal all of the 17 years of birthday presents I gave you."

Luffy thought for a few minutes; his crew was anxious to hear what he will say. "...Does it have to be a thing?"

"It can be _anything_ as long as I like it."

The crew continued to stare at the D. brothers until they saw Luffy's eyes light up. His hand slowly moved and pointed to-Zoro. "You can have him for the whole day. That...will be my present to you." Zoro's eyes widened, Nami cracked open her eyes and ears, Sanji and Usopp both spat coffee at each other's faces, Robin placed her hand over her lip and smiled, and Chopper was looking at all of his crew-not getting the situation. Zoro dashed over to Luffy and grabbed his collar. "WHAT!?"

Luffy closed his eyes. "It's the captain's order."

"B-but..."

Ace titled his head over to Zoro. "That's my present? ...Let me see..." Zoro shivered when he realized that Ace was moving in towards him. He quickly released his hands that were holding Luffy's collar and stepped away from Ace. Zoro backed away so much-that he felt the wall touch his back. He was trapped.

Ace lightly stroked Zoro's hair again. This time, Zoro snarled. "What are you going to do with me!?"

Ace chuckled, "Oh please Zoro. It's just a test...just a test-" Right after he finished his sentence, his other hand lifted up Zoro's chin, and Ace's lip firmly pressed on Zoro's. Nami flashed a Polaroid camera at them and smiled, Sanji dropped his cigarette, Usopp placed his hands on his head and shrieked, and Robin was sipping coffee quietly.

Shocked, Zoro tried to push Ace away, but Ace was quicker. He grabbed Zoro's wrist and slammed it at a wall and gripped it tight. The pain from the hand made Zoro open his mouth a little-and Ace's tongue evaded into Zoro's mouth. Zoro felt the tongue slither everywhere in his mouth. It felt too good, and Zoro was terrified to find out that he actually enjoying it. He felt his body heat up and react-and he couldn't bear it. His legs collapsed, and Ace grasped Zoro's hip to support his weight.

For his crew, it was fascinating to see their strongest first mate being overpowered. They quietly stared at their 'kissing scene' with different facial expressions until Ace finally broke the kiss and let Zoro slide down to the floor.

Ace licked his lips. "Hmm. Good looking...nice reaction...slightly slim waist...good taste..." he paused and stared at Zoro who was trying to catch his breath again, "Sweet repeating breaths..." He turned to Luffy and smiled, "I like him! Thanks Luffy! One whole day right?"

Luffy sat up straight and nodded.

Ace lifted Zoro up and hoisted onto his shoulder. "Well, then...see you_ tomorrow morning_!" He leaped over the ship and landed on his skateboard-looking ship. His legs flared and the ship blasted itself off and away from the Merry Go, carrying Zoro with it. Sanji wiped off the coffee off his face and shivered, "Ew, that was gross!!!!"

Nami blushed at the Polaroid picture. "That was sexy♥ I can't wait til-" she closed her mouth and drank her coffee.

Usopp crawled over to the rails of Merry and blinked. "T-the whole day!? With that _homo_!? Is Zoro going to be okay!?"

"I don't know." Robin calmly sipped her coffee, "Cook-san, may I have seconds?"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Yeay! AcexZoro! One of the pairings I like. (nods) I don't know Ace's birthday, so I had to round up the story a little so Luffy won't say, "Is today-???" I know the main character's birthdays, just Ace. If anybody knows Ace's birthday, review it to me. Just to add it to my favorite character's birthday collection.**

**Read first, Review now. **


	2. Walk in the Park?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I also don't own Trinity Blood (the word Trinity Blood only comes out once, but just in case...). **

**I was soo shocked!! Las Vegas snowed and the snow clouds completely ignored the place I am living!! Grr!!! I really wanted my place to snow!! I want snow!!! This sucks!!! (screams). **

**Sorry that this chapter was late. I had an English report due last and this week and had to open two windows to work on two different word sites at once. Enjoy.**

**For some reason, this chapter is like...the ghost ship. It appears and reappears on the night of a full moon...not really. But it does disappear for some odd reason. Just in case, wait for a few minutes for this chapter to come on. Thanks.

* * *

**

"We're here!" Zoro squinted his eyes to see a large bay filled with couples. All of the couples were happily talking and leaning onto each other. Zoro blinked-and blinked again. Men were with men; women were paired with women. Ace got off his ship, still holding Zoro on his shoulder. "Portagus D. Ace..."

"Huh?"

"Let me go. please?"

"Oh, you want to get off?"

"Yeah." Ace's face revealed a frown as he softly dropped Zoro's feet to the ground. Zoro stretched and stared at the couples again. _What the heck is wrong with these people? They seem like-_

"Gays and lesbians."

"Huh?"

Ace looked down to him. Zoro could see the nice facial features on the tall man's face. The waxy hair, eyes that looked like black orbs, strong cheekbone, firm lips, and freckles. _They look exactly alike-except for the freckles. _"This island is called Kaoma. It's where all of the same sex couples come for a fun of their lives. Eh...more like...a huge resort."

Zoro suddenly widened his eyes. "Luffy-I meant...the ship! Where are they going!?"

"Eah, you don't need to worry about them-their next island is Tsufuu. They will like it there; casinos, cafe's, hotels, and even amusement parks! Plus, the log pose on that island will last 4 days. "Ace laughed and tried to lean over for a kiss but Zoro blocked it with his hands. Ace's eyes darkened, "What's wrong with you?"

Zoro looked away. "I...I'm not gay."

Ace leaned back a little, "You're not...?" Zoro nodded and Ace snickered. "I like straight men♥" Zoro sighed, but stopped to realize that Ace placed his hand under Zoro's shirt and was brushing over his nipple using his thumb. Zoro winched and moaned in a voice he had never heard from his own mouth. He bit his lip, but the sensation made his lips separate and moan again. Ace giggled, "You like this don't ya?"

"N-NO!!!" Zoro's arms finally came back alive and pulled Ace's hand out of his shirt, causing him to moan again. Ace blushed slightly, "I like your voice."

He then tugged on Zoro's shirt and frowned, "Roronoa Zoro, I should buy you clothes. Those doesn't make you sexy."  
"I don't care if I don't look sexy."

"Well, I do. You're _my_ toy today. You have to be pretty for me." Ace reached out a hand, "Come Roronoa. I'll show you around."

Zoro frowned and softly took his hand, "...call me Zoro."

Ace eyes gleamed, "Call me _darling_♥"

"...I'll call you Ace."

Ace pouted,"...Well, fine. I wanted you to call me darling..."

---------

"Those look very nice on you." Zoro came out of the stall with a black sleeveless shirt with two black and gold belts neatly strapped on his hips. He still wore the same black pants with boots; it was perfect. Zoro looked even more slender than his usual white shirt with the haramaki. Zoro criticized, "Why does it have to be two belts? And why does this shirt remind me of Tri♣ity Bl♣♣d?"

The stall next to him opened and Ace walked out with a white collared shirt and black pants. The style he wore almost looked like Sanji, except Ace was a little sloppy. "You look great! That's what I call _sexy_!"

"...Thanks."

"Now, let's go and show off!" He skipped over to the counter and paid for the clothes. Ace then escorted Zoro out of the store (the store was awfully huge for Zoro to get out on his own) and into the streets of Kaoma. While they were walking, Ace noticed that Zoro was staring at his clothes for a very long time. "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm supposed to be your _present_ today and you're buying clothes for me. Why?"

"Because, you're my gift and I want you to be pretty. That's all."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, "Where'd you get the money from? Don't tell me it's _our_ witch."

Ace put his head high, "I'm not going to tell you. It's a pirate to pirate secret."

Zoro and Ace were walking around in the streets of the huge city. There were walls of buildings, pretty restaurants, and many couples roaming around everywhere. There were some couples eating in a same ice cream, some were holding hands and were walking into a hotel, some were even making out on the street walls. They stopped by to stare at a couple making out on the street ground. One was sitting on top of the other, flushed and nearly naked; the person on the bottom was grabbing the other person's hips and rocking him back and forth. Zoro tripped over a pile of their clothes and looked away in embarrassment; Ace continued to stare at the couple with amazement. He then pointed a thumb at them and asked, "Do you want to do that?"

Zoro's mind processed a while and suddenly his face turned red, "W-what!? _THAT_!? N-NO!!!"

Ace turned to Zoro and titled his head to the side, "Why? It's fun."  
"IN PUBLIC!?" Zoro's face was completely red from not anger, but from embarrassment.

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Everyone would like to see us having fun♥"

"I don't want t-" He glanced up to Ace and realized that Ace wasn't listening. "Ace..!?"

"Zoro, you know that you're my _gift_ right? You're supposed to listen to me."

"Ah..." Zoro couldn't say anything. _Oh yeah...Ace is right; Luffy told him that I am Ace's gift and Ace can do anything to me...anything...any-Oh god. _"BUT NOT ON THE STREET! C'MON ACE!!" Ace grabbed Zoro's collar and slammed him into a bakery store wall. Zoro closed his eyes and blushed when hot wet kisses were all over his neck and collarbone "A-ACE!!"

Ace was unzipping down Zoro's pants and placing one finger in his ear, "I'm not listening...ah, there it is♥"

"ACE ST-aaaaah!!!" Ace have placed his hand into Zoro's pants and were stroking on his weak area. Zoro scratched his fingers on the brick wall for there wasn't anywhere to cling onto. He would have embraced Ace, but it will look like he wanted more from him. Ace continued to stroke him and waited for the 'release.' Zoro arched his back so his head touched the wall and moaned. Some couples gathered around them and were watching them in amusement. Zoro, seeing all of the spectators watching him and Ace, made him arch even more. _OH MY GOD!! ACE PLEASE!!!...Hnn...I smell bread. Oh yeah...were doing it near the bakery. No wonder I smell bread. Wait...huh. It's banana bread. _Zoro's mind came back on track when Ace stroked over his most sensitive muscle. His tone of voice had changed from quiet desperate moans to nearly shouting cries. "Wow..." Ace muttered, "you like this part don't ya'?"

Some of the couples were betting each other for how long it will take for him to spurt out. Some girls were happily chatting to each other about how cool they looked. _Oh god...Nami would love this. _His eyes were nearly closed from the pleasure suddenly widened. Zoro shuddered violently and cried as the semen spilled all over Ace's hand. Zoro weakly straightened his back and wiped the tears off of his face. Ace drew them out, let it run all the way down to his fingertips, and placed two fingers into Zoro's mouth. Ace smiled, "Clean it for me will you?" Zoro had to obey; with his trembling body, he managed to move his tongue to lick off the semen away._ It tastes sweet, yet sour...yet bitter...yet...spicy...what the heck? _Ace slowly pulled his fingers and licked the rest of it off. "Mm...nice♥ Well Zoro, it wasn't that bad was it?"

Zoro lapped the taste off and nodded very slightly. Ace laughed, "You're finally getting used to me huh? Can you stand?" Instead of waiting for his answer, he drew out a hand anyways. Zoro grasped it and felt himself being pulled back up. Zoro heard some girls squealing in joy and were both blushing very much. Some guys were pointing a thumb at Zoro and were raising two fingers and wriggled them back and forward. Zoro made a face for he knew what they were talking about. Zoro quickly zipped his own pants and cautiously waited for Ace to do something.

Ace pointed to a high class restaurant. "Next stop: dinner!"

* * *

**To Be Continued!!!!**

**Yes, it's TO BE CONTINUED. Yeay!! Second chapter!!! I wonder how long this chapter will go on? I don't know. I know for sure that it will have an ending and (maybe) and extra. Maybe an extra. **


	3. Zoro thinks too much

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**Wow, shortest author's note I ever written. Well, enjoy.

* * *

**

In an expensive restaurant, it was an etiquette to pick foods with the least numbers after the dollar sign so the person who has to pay won't shriek and embarrass you. It will be a different story if the person who paying the dishes, orders **A LOT** of food.

Zoro dropped the menu book onto his nose as he listens to Ace listing the foods almost in ABC order to the waiter whose hands seem to already being tired stiff. _How much money does he have!? Is he adding dessert!? _Zoro remembered that Ace was Luffy's brother and eating is one of their _wonderful_ traits received from whoever that is. "What do you want, Zoro?" Zoro's mind broke off when Ace waved a hand in front of the menu. The waiter was shaking his own dominant hand and pulled out a newly sharpened pencil out of his chest pocket._ I wonder if he's gay... _"Zoro?"

Zoro coughed, "Um...I'll just have this." The waiter leaned down to where Zoro was pointing to and scribbled it onto his notepad. Before he left, the waiter sent Ace a flying kiss at him. The waiter saw Zoro glare at him, jerked up, and quickly hid behind the door. _Why am I glaring? Am I...jealous...that...someone is flirting with Ace...?_ Zoro quickly turned to Ace. "Can you eat that much? Will it fit this table!?"

"Don't worry. If the food won't fit, we'll move."

"O...Okay then." Zoro sighed and started to gaze onto Ace's body. _He looks nice. The suit actually matches him. Heh, he's better looking than Sanji. Wonder what he looks like when he takes it all off..._Zoro gasped at the mental picture and took his mind off into another subject. He abruptly waved his hand at a waiter passing by and asked for _few_ bottles of alcohol, beer, and wine. Ace whistled and made Zoro blush. "You like booze?"

"Yeah...one of my favorite foods."

"FOODS!? You are weird."

"Do you have enough money to pay all of these?"

Ace flipped open his wallet and deftly counted the crisp clean bellies. "We have more than enough."

Zoro leaned onto the table with his elbow firmly keeping him in balance. "Really Ace, can you tell me where you got all that money? I know pirates aren't rich-unless you're Gole D. Roger." Ace placed a finger onto his lips and smiled. He was not going to tell him at all. Zoro leaned on the seat rest and muttered, "What are we going to do after this?"

"Of course you know what we are going to do next."

"What?"

Ace eyes sharpened like wolves, "_We're going to sleep in a hotel_." Zoro blankly stared back at him. For one thing, a guy who has wolf-like eyes has a very horny personality. The wolf would eat up a poor little lamb and Ace will do the same thing, except he is not going to actually eat him. Zoro closed his eyes and sighed._ Wow, what do you know? A normal, straight pirate hunter becomes a pirate who is about to sleep with another guy. Amazing things happen in a vast ocean like the Grand Line...Am I ready for this...?_ Zoro opened his eyes when he smelled food. Ace already had a fork and a knife in both of his hands. "Foods coming♥"

Zoro and Ace did move seats; from a tiny two seated table, to a grand table perfect for kings and queens. Zoro loved the room; the roof was tall with long eight paneled windows, red wall (obviously because it's a Chinese restaurant), and the finely furnished table stretching from one swinging door to the other. Zoro just had to whisper in awe. "Awesome...Our crew will never be able to see this."

"Reery.Lis is lololi losome!!!" Zoro stared at Ace who was already munching, chewing, biting, swallowing, and enjoying the in-coming meals. Zoro widened his eyes and thought in amazement. _Wow, they are alike...they even talk the way while eating their cheeks off. _He finally sat down after walking around the huge dining room twice and popped open a bottle of wine. Zoro gulped a nice amount into his mouth and swallowed happily. He stared at the old wine bottle's date: 1925 and then frowned. "Tastes the same. Only stupid _love cooks _are interested into these kinds of stuff."

"Why are lu lalkin' lu lourlelf?"

Zoro blushed, "Sorry, it's one of my habits."

Ace swallowed hard on a chicken leg. "C-can you pass me that?" Zoro stared at his finger and passed him the plate with chow mein piled on top. "Thanks♥ You should eat Zoro." Ace's words melted Zoro a little; he picked up a nearby fork, twirled a noodle, and slurped it into his mouth. Only few people made Zoro melt with just words; Luffy, his teacher, Mihawk, and now Ace. He chewed down the noodle and smiled, "It's good. Plain, but edible."

Ace smiled and struck a fork down on the beef. "-You gotta' get energized. We're going to be busy tonight." Zoro dropped his fork. The fork landed on the floor with a soft metal clink. Ace stared at Zoro and asked, "Are you okay? D-does your stomach hurt?" _Busy!? Meaning...Till the morning!? _"-Should I tell the manager that you don't feel good? I'll eat it for you then..." _But...I don't know..."_Oi Zoro!"

Zoro blinked. "W-what?" Zoro was nervous and quite anxious at the same time. He wanted to have sex with Ace, but then again, he never did sex with a men before. He never had sex with a women either. Ace scratched his head in confusion and got the guts to ask, "Zoro...are you...a _virgin_?" When he had finally heard the word, he clenched his teeth and nodded oh so visible. Ace smiled and patted his back, "Don't worry, I'll be easy on you." Zoro weakly smiled. "-it depends on how much you turn me on..." Zoro's face expression changed to a nervous breakdown. _He's going to kill me._ Zoro thought in over exaggeration. He slowly handed Ace a glass and poured a 'gentlemen' amount of wine. "Wanna' drink 'til we're drunk?"

Ace laughed, "Okay, but I'll tell ya' first, I'm strong."

---------

Zoro was dragging Ace out of the restaurant and into the streets. Ace was cheerfully wrapping his arms around Zoro and sang a familiar tune. "C'mon Zoro, sing! You know how this song goes!!" Zoro really did know all of the lyrics of this peculiar song, but he decided not to. He wasn't that drunk and it would be just too awkward. Ace started to sing the second verse when he suddenly heaved and vomited next to a light pole. Zoro looked away and stroked Ace's back for comfort. "Y-your very good at stroking, Zoro." He quickly stopped and lowered his arms next to his hips. _He's more perverted when drunk!!! _"That's where we're going to sleep for tonight..." Zoro followed Ace's drunk stare to a hotel; a fashionably painted hotel. Zoro admired the niceness of it and quickly lowered his eyes. "When did you reserve a hotel?"

"..._eh_!? Ah! I reserved it when you were still changing...you took so long that _I_ also was able to change into this..." Zoro pulled on Ace's black tuxedo to the front of the lobby. _Another expensive place. ...Here goes nothing... _He sighed and trudged in.

Zoro dropped Ace on a chair and walked over to the check-in counter. The brown-haired lady was speaking to someone on the phone, so Zoro had to wait for a few minutes to calm himself down. The woman finally hung up and smiled at Zoro, "Good evening, what is it that you want me to help?"

His eyes swam around in circles, "Uh...my friend, Portagus D. Ace, reserved a room for...us and I wanted to know...what room number it is..."

The woman flipped open a log book and searched for the name. "Portagus D. Ace...I remember him...he wanted the huge suite for some _lover_..." She looked at Zoro and giggled, "He has such a hott lover, I envy him."

They both gasped when a hand slammed the pages of the book and Zoro turned around to see Ace. He gasped for Ace was in a 100 percent perfect condition, it was as if he never drank a sip of alcohol. Ace smiled, "It's okay, I know our hotel number. Let's go Zoro." Ace grasped one of Zoro's hands and dashed over to the elevators. They rushed into one, pressed a button, and watched the numbers go up one by one. "Aren't we lucky!? We got the highest floor♥"

_Oh god...he's so excited!_ Zoro tapped his shoes onto the cement floors of the elevator and closed his eyes when the last number lit up and caused the elevator to stop. Having the same impatience trait as Luffy, he lifted up Zoro and carried him on his arms this time. Zoro listened to Ace; chanting their room number over and over again.

When they came to the door, Ace pulled out a card key and unlocked the door. Ace gallantly walked in and let Zoro see the room in awe. The room was very gorgeous; with red-violet curtains, fine polished wood furnishings, comfortable furniture, a bucket of cold ice and two bottles of wine, the huge bathroom, and finally the bed. Even though it was a huge room, there was only one bed. Ace dropped Zoro down and he slowly stood up to see the room. He sighed. _Well, we're finally here.

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**I apologize for the chapter taking so long to upload. Had some problems with the second chapter and this one. Also, high school problems come in the way, causing it to slow down a bit. I'M SO SORRY!!!! (bowing down) **

**Read first, review now**

**WARNING!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LEMON!!! I THINK!!!!**


	4. The bathrobe and tux

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. The reason: Spring break equals two days at Disneyland and Disney California Adventure! Two parks in one baby!!!**

**My wonderful friend of mine decided that she will start adding _citrus_ into her stories because of me. Since she advertised, I will do so too. Read her story: Te Inu Fighter. She's really a nice person. Actually, my best friend. And of course, a best friend is a person who is better than the person who thinks that person is a best friend. Get what I mean? Like, she's better at cooking, she's better at drawing, and of course, she's the best as being a friend. Have fun reading her stories.

* * *

**

Ace hopped on top of the bed and started to roll around on it. He happily pulled off the covers and waved the sheets to look like waves. _Just like Luffy; gets all excited on little things..._ He finally waved a finger at Zoro. "Come." Zoro carried his legs over to the edge of the bed and rolled right next to him. Ace eyes met Zoro's, "Are you ready for this?"

Zoro leaned in and kissed him in the lips. Ace smiled, "Good answer."

He turned Zoro over so Ace was right on top of him. "...Well, let me do the honors of taking off your clothes." Ace grinned mischievously and grabbed one of the belts. He first pressed the side button of the belt to unlock the fastener, then he clicked off the locker for the belt tightener, and finally he was able to unbuckle one of the belts. He had to do that with the other one, but this belt needed a key which the first belt had. Next came the shirt, he had to unravel a thin chain that wrapped around Zoro's waist; this took him a while because Zoro kept squirming from the uncomfortable ness. After 10 buttons, 5 zippers, 7 chains, 11 locks and 35 keys, Ace had finally realized that this was not an ordinary shirt. "What the hell!? What kind of shirt is this!?"

"The 'anti-raping' shirt. It came with the pants, but you said you didn't want it." Zoro sat up and stared at his still closed shirt.

"Anti-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THIS WAS 'ANTI-RAPING!?'"

"I tried to, but you didn't give me a chance! You left the store before I could call you!"

"Oh." he slapped his fist on the palm of his other hand, "No wonder it took you so long to change into that! I see." he flung his hands off the shirt and sighed. "Ugh...you take it off. Wait, no. Go take a shower! I know pirates like you guys don't take showers!!"

"You're a pirate too you know."

"Shaddup, I _did_ take a shower before I left my ship. Go." Using both hands, he softly pushed Zoro off the bed and toppled into the bathroom. Zoro sat up and felt the cold white tiles on his knees and feet. Zoro sat in the bathroom in amazement, again. The bathroom walls were cream white colored with red strips wrapped all around the ceiling. There were more than 5 red-violet towels folded and were placed on the top shelf above the toilet. The bathtub was polished white with golden legs to support itself. The faucet in the sink and for the shower head were also gold and slightly glistened from the ceiling lights. Zoro's eyes swam around, and stopped at something neatly folded in the corner of the sink.

Ace quickly got up when he heard Zoro yell in surprise. He fell off the bed and watched Zoro run out of the bathroom holding something in his chest. "What's wrong!?"

Zoro held out a white bathrobe with the letter 'Z' printed on the chest area. "It's a bathrobe♥ I never worn these before!" Ace's fell down; a sweat drop trickling down his hair. "Look! It even has a letter 'Z' in the front!"

"-that's because this hotel is called Zaparude." Zoro ignored Ace's words and hugged the bathrobe. "Its soft♥ Ace, can I wear this for the whole night!?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "Yes yes yes, you can Zoro." He jumped off the bed and pushed Zoro again into the bathroom, "Just hurry up and take a shower. Don't forget to wash behind your ears." Zoro nodded and locked the door behind him. Ace sat on the edge of the bed and quietly snickered to himself. "Such a cute kid."

---------

Minutes later, Zoro came out of the bathroom with the white bathrobe tightly worn around his body. The robe was long enough to reach his ankles. Zoro stretched both of his arms apart and grinned. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah, you can enjoy it all you want, but I'm going to take that off when we do it."

Zoro's shoulders sank, "Aw, do you have to?"

"Yeah. Come on the bed Zoro." Zoro protested, but came to the bed anyways. Zoro, right under Ace, stared back at him with a worried yet a glint of excitement. Ace grinned, "It's not going to hurt. I'm really good at this." He bent down and pressed his lips firmly onto Zoro's. Zoro did not react as much as the first time, and he slowly opened his mouth to let the aggressive tongue in. Zoro's muscled tensed and this time the desperate hands were tangled into Ace's hair. When the tongue touched the roof of his mouth, Zoro quivered violently and slightly moved his legs under Ace. Ace accidentally broke the kiss when one of Zoro's legs happened to hit between Ace's legs. "Ugh, Zoro. What the heck!? We were getting into the good part!!"

"...s-sorry..."

Ace sighed, gave him some kisses on the side of the neck as a forgiveness and started to unknot the robe to reveal the tanned bare chest. His kisses rolled down from the neck all the way down to the chest area. There, he started to nibble on one of the nipples. Ace's eyes were staring at Zoro and smiled when he saw Zoro's eyes closed and quietly moaned in pleasure. Ace continued to nibble, kiss, and suck on the nipple until the chest soon was wet from the sweat and saliva. Ace then grasped Zoro's hips and slid down all the way down to the groin and started to stroke it slowly. Zoro arched his back and cried; his hands were digging into the back of Ace's neck. Zoro felt the hands slide down lower and was about to arch his whole back when the hands stopped dead.

Zoro watched as the hands broke off from him and lay loose on Ace's shoulders. Zoro slowly sat up and panted, "A-Ace...?"

"Never mind...we're not going to do it..." Zoro was shocked; he never knew that he will hear this from Ace's mouth. He looked away from him and his mouth slightly gaped open from disappointment. _W..what...? We're not going to have...Was I not able to...please him? _His eyes started to swell up with tears. _What did I do wron-_ "-on the bed." Zoro paused. He wiped his eyes with his arm and veered to Ace. "W...what!?"

"We're not going to have sex on the bed."

Zoro twitched and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "T-then, where are we going to..."

"on that." Ace's thumb pointed to the large, red, single seated sofa.

"On what!?"

"A chair."

WHAT?!"

"A chair."

"_HOW!?"_

Ace chuckled. "It's easy. I sit on the chair; you sit on me. Dick into butt and it's complete." He sat on the chair and unzipped his pants and took out a bottle of lotion from the table nearby. "Come on Zoro♥"

Zoro frowned. "Ace, why aren't you naked?"

"Because, last time, a stupid moron scratched my whole back making some weird scars on my tattoo. Plus, I look good in a suit."

Zoro rolled his eyes in stupidity and walked over to Ace. Zoro titled his head to the side, "What's the lotion for?"

"Hn? Oh, this? I rub this into ya'. Come on, sit on me." Zoro dropped the robe off of his shoulders and sat on his lap; chest facing Ace.

Zoro blushed as he felt Ace's muscle harden underneath him, "D-don't tell me you have to use fingers..." The quiet silence told him that he was right. "Oh god." Zoro watched in horror as Ace dipped in two fingers into the lotion bottle. "Now, _relax_ Zoro."

"Yeah, like I can _relax_ at at time like this."

Ace rolled his eyes and moved the two thickly coated fingers right under Zoro. He shoved a finger into him and Zoro gasped. Zoro felt the finger move around in circles as if it was trying to find some secret treasure or something. He gasped and whimpered when the second finger went in next. Ace raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. "I said relax Zoro."

"I..I'm tryi..Nn.." Zoro moaned softly when he felt the fingers probe in deeper and his fingers dug into the cloth of Ace's tux. "Well, good thing that I still have clothes on; that tattoo would have been gone for good..." _HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? _Zoro screamed in his mind, but was disrupted when the perverted fingers finally wriggled out. Ace cleaned off his fingers on his pants. "I guess that's done. Lift yourself up and then...I'll shove you down. Okay?" Zoro slightly nodded and forced himself to raise his knees right above Ace's hardened muscle.

One arm grasped Zoro's hip; the other was holding the cock in place. "Don't worry. It's not going to hur-well actually, it is going to hurt..but only a little. Afterwards, it's going to be all great♥" Without warning, Ace shoved Zoro down.

Zoro arched his back and cried-his fingers digging deeper into the neck. Ace quickly grabbed Zoro's hip so he wouldn't fall off the chair. Ace looked up to Zoro and weakly smiled, "You alright?" He wiped off the pools of tears off of Zoro's eyes, "Did it hurt?" Zoro shook his head very faintly-the sensation was overbearing for him to even speak. "Okay then...let's rock!"

Zoro wondered if that was a pun or not, but he felt himself being rocked up and down. "Ahh!..ah...eh...nn..." He curved his back so now he was bending towards Ace again. Ace licked away the sweat on Zoro's chest and nibbled and sucked on his nipple again. Zoro placed his chin on Ace's head and panted very heavily-his hands were combing into Ace's hair. "Out of all the people I went out with, you're the best Zoro." Ace whispered as he gave him another thrust, "I love ya."

"Nhn...nn-Hya!" Zoro tugged hard on Ace's hair and screamed as the hot liquid spilled all over Ace's suit. Ace also moaned in pleasure-shuddering to every body movement Zoro did. "S-sorry Zoro...I'm at my limit." Zoro cried when he felt the hot liquid spread all over inside him. He collapsed onto Ace; Ace leaned back on the chair. "Wow. That was good♥" Ace tugged onto his tux, "Ew, the suit is all...groggy. I forgot about this..."

Ace and Zoro both moaned as Ace pulled Zoro off of him. Ace rolled his shoulders around, grabbed for a towel, and brushed the semen off their bodies. He laid Zoro onto the bed and smiled, "See, it's good to have the bed clean...I don't want wet and nasty smelling beds." Ace took off his black tuxedo so he only had the white collared shirt and pulled the covers on top of them. Zoro blushed at Ace, and then squinted at the digital clock. "Ace, what time is it?"

"...11:43. Why?"

_Heh...I still have time to say it..._ "Happy Birthday...darling."

Ace smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss. "Thanks."

* * *

**THE END!!!!**

**Finally!!!! I have finally climbed over the hardest wall I have ever seen!!!!!! Yeah!!!!! ((fist in the air)) Thank you readers for being with me. I am really really happy.**

**I will make an extra so this story isn't really going to end. Well, actually, this story did end, but we all want to know...what happened to the Merry Go crew. I like those extras. **


	5. EXTRA

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Another one of those shortest author's notes ever. THIS IS AN EXTRA; NOT A 5th CHAPTER FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY. Got it? Good.

* * *

**

Extra

Sanji was sitting in the corner of the room of the Merry Go; taking few drags and sitting as far away from the women's room as possible. Usopp came in the room, saw Sanji and laughed heartily, "What's wrong with you!? I thought you were supposed to give Nami and Robin snacks at this time."

Sanji shuddered, "I can't. They're...into something."

"Into something...? What do you mean?"

Sanji pointed to the girl's bedroom where they can both hear giggles and mutters. Usopp and Sanji exchanged glances, and Usopp stood up. "Sanji, they sound like they're having fun. What's wrong with you really? C'mon."

"No."

Usopp rolled his eyes and dragged Sanji by the collar into the women's room. He knocked first, then walked in.

Inside, Nami and Robin were sitting in the middle of the room with a small portable sized television laid in front of them. They each had earphones on their heads and were quietly giggling to each other. Robin noticed that Usopp and Sanji were standing at the door; she pulled her earphones off. "Hello Nagahana-kun and Cook-san. I thought you were in the city riding on the roller coasters again."

Usopp waved a hand, "We came back just few minutes ago because Luffy said he was hungry and we didn't bring enough money. What are you two doing?"

Suddenly, Nami squealed and slapped Robin on the shoulder. "Oh my gosh!! Look Robin, Zoro came out of the bathroom!! Finally!" she glared at the television and sneered, "I'm glad I gave Ace the money-and the cameras!" Nami gave out an evil laugh that shuddered Usopp and Sanji.

"Oh look, Koukaishi-san. They're kissing♥ How sweet."

"They're so cool together...Sanji-kun, you should-"

"OH NO, Nami-san! I am not going to do that."

"Oh...WHAT!?" Nami grabbed both ends of the t.v. and screamed, "You're not going to do it!? I gave you all that money for nothing!!!? You stupid dumb-oh. OH! Hahaha...nevermind...I thought...hahaha..."

Robin giggled, "You're funny Koukaishi-san." Nami stuck out her tongue and Robin giggled again.

Sanji stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Come on Usopp. Let's get out of here, _please_?"

"...yeah...that's a great idea."

---------

"Pinappurupuru, attama pokapoka, aho baka!" Luffy was sitting on the sheep's head and singing a weird tune. Chopper came up to him and questioned, "Luffy, what kind of song is that!?"

Luffy stopped singing and looked at Chopper. "Eh? Ace taught me this song! It tells you all about the directions: North, South, East, West. It's good for the people who get lost...that's what Ace said." Chopper was fascinated by the song and decided to sing along with him.

Sanji and Usopp both crawled out from the kitchen/dining room and into the broad deck of their ship. Usopp titled his head towards Sanji, "So, what exactly were they doing in that room?"

"...Waiting for Zoro and Ace to have sex."

Usopp shivered, "That is gross! Did Zoro...did it?"

"I have no-" All of the men (and animal) on the ship heard a huge shriek of happiness from the kitchen/dining room. Luffy skipped off Merry and was about to storm into that room to see why the girls were screaming when Usopp and Sanji both grabbed Luffy's shirt and threw him back on the upper deck. "Usopp"

"What Sanji?"

"He did it."

* * *

**THE END. Yes, this is the end. Wow, why did this last for only few minutes while the other one lasted me few days!? I have no clue, but I did it! Now, I can work on the next story I'm thinking of. ((nods head)) Thanks again readers.**


End file.
